


Of course, Sir

by ArrowsandGuns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowsandGuns/pseuds/ArrowsandGuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley works for his employer without complaint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of course, Sir

Wesley picks up the phone on the first ring. It's a warning, but not for him. The voice on the other side is breathy, angry, and demands to see the man sitting across from him. Wesley answers with a calm "Of course," and puts the phone away. He looks calmly at the man in front of him in the leather car seat; a man with a ring on his left hand and a bit of sweat starting at his hairline and getting caught in the wrinkles on his forehead, though he is only in his mid-thirties. Smoking can cause such a feature to appear early. Especially if you smoke a pack every day, and on a dime that is borrowed. That's why he is going to be dealt with violently. Money isn't an issue his employer deals with personally, as debts are usually taken care of by lower goons when debts are under six digits. But his employer has been agitated all day and there's only one way a man with a one-track mind wants to handle his stress.

Wesley doesn't flinch when the car door opens and two large hands pull the man out. His employer grunts as he pulls and does it again, louder, when he finally throws a punch into the sweating man's face. It's dark outside, and the two men have backed into an alley. Wesley retrieves the folded cloth from his breast pocket as he steps out of the car. He steps over the stream of water pouring into the gutter in front of him. The sound of a repeated, wet impact fill the night. New Yorkers on this block are too smart to come outside if they can hear it. It's over in just a minute anyways.

His employer is panting, clenching and flexing his bloodied fists. Wesley glides a hand over his pocket square, a little disappointed to use it as a handkerchief, but doesn't hesitate in gingerly lifting the larger man's left hand and wiping it. He makes quick work but rubs softly in case his employer hit hard enough to break skin this time. His employer's breathing is as easy as Wesley's by the time the blood is all cleaned up. His employer looks at his knuckles, more as something to do than as actually checking his right hand man's work, as it's never less than satisfactory, before putting the hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "Thank you, Wesley."

The large man walks back to the car, rolling his shoulders before slipping in behind the still-open door. Wesley lifts his phone and calls a man to clean up the mess. Not even a mother could recognize the remnants of the dead man's face, but no man as smart as him would leave a mess anyways. The body will be taken care of by dawn and no one will be the wiser. 

When Wesley returns the car, he is surprised to see his employer's head leaning back against the seat from exhaustion. He closes the door as quietly as possible. And without wasting a second, he brings his thumb up to his employer's cheek and wipes a spot a blood. He moves to sit across from him; he watches his tired face contently. He always works for his employer without complaint.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea there was a difference between handkerchiefs and pocket squares before writing this. In fact, I only know because I went to double check how to spell handkerchief (why does English allow silent 'd's?) and someone brought up a question about the two items. Anyways, I wrote this because I finished the series today and there wasn't anything on Wesley already. First fic ever, so I'd appreciate any/all feedback.


End file.
